miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Let Go
=Über die Single= Am 10. Dezember 2014 veröffentlichte Miyavi die Single "Let Go"; welche dieses Mal erneut nicht physisch, sondern nur als digitale Veröffentlichung erschien. Sie kann im iTunes Store erworben werden und enthält das gleichnamige Lied. =Abenveröffentlichung= "Let Go" erschien auf folgendem Album: * "The Others" =Hintergrund= "Let Go" ist Miyavi's erste Single, nachdem er nach Los Angeles gezogen ist. Er hat das Lied zusammen mit Drew and Shannon, ein Grammy Award-Gewinner Produzenten/Liedschreiber-Duo Team in Nashville, Tennessee, USA aufgenommen. Der Song bzw. die Inspiration dafür erhielt Miyavi während seiner Drehzeit für den Film UNBROKEN. 'Let Go' gibt Einblick in Miyavis Gedanken, als er sich auf seine finale Szene für 'UNBROKEN' vorbereitete. Miyavi über Let Go Über den Song 'Let Go' sagte Miyavi im Interview mit der The Japan Times: "Ich hatte gerade eine Massage, als ich den Anruf erhielt, dass wir den finalen Teil drehen werden. An diesem diesem Punkt traf es mich wie groß die Sache war: Ich spielte eine reale Person in einem Film mit einem massiven Budget und hunderten von Staff- und Crewmitgliedern verließen sich darauf, dass ich nichts zerstörte. Wie ich im Song sage, ein Teil von mir wollte wegrennen und sich verstecken. Es war schwer, meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten und ich endete damit, zu weinen und mich zu erbrechen. Bis dahin hatte ich gedacht, ich war ziemlich gut. Ich versuchte die ganze Zeit in der Rolle zu bleiben, brachte sogar The Bird's Bambusstock mit mir in Restaurants. Die letzte Szene aber war die komplizierteste und ich fühlte, dass ich nicht bereit dafür war. Mein Schauspielcoach sah dass ich mich quälte und sagte mir nur, dass ich es nicht bekämpfen solle. Akzeptieren und einfach 'let it go'. Diese Worte hatten eine tiefgreifende Wirkung und ermöglichten es mir, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen und die Szene zu drehen. ..." =PV= Zu dem Lied erschien außerdem ein PV, was jedoch nur die Lyrics des Liedes enthält/zeigt. =Lyrics= Originaltext Let Go The quest, the stress The pressure for success Obsessed I guess Emptiness is all that’s left One voice inside, Tells me I can fly One on the other side Tells me run and hide Shouting to my soul Let go This mess I'm in I'll either sink or swim My hope is growing dim Wonder could this be the end The more I think The deeper down I sink The fear I’m trying to drink Comes back up again Shouting to my soul Let Go Shouting to my soul What already know Time to lose control Let Go Übersetzung Lass los Das Streben, der Stress Der Erfolgsdruck Besessenheit, schätz ich Leere ist alles, was zurückbliebt Eine Stimme im Inneren Sagt mir, dass ich fliegen kann Eine auf der anderen Seite Sagt mir, ich solle rennen und mich verstecken Zu meiner Seele schreiend Lass los Dieses Chaos, in dem ich bin Ich werde entweder schwimmen oder untergehen Meine Hoffnung wächst schwach Wundere mich, könnte das das Ende sein Je mehr ich nachdenke Umso tiefer sinke ich Die Angst, die ich versuche zu trinken Kommt wieder zurück Zu meiner Seele schreiend Lass los Zu meiner Seele schreiend Was ich bereits weiß Zeit, die Kontrolle zu verlieren Lass los Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs